


Game of Dominance

by Penumbren



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Control Issues, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected encounter leads to surprising revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This one gets blamed on Yhu and RK; one for the setting and the other for the muse. ;P

Dave leaned back on his barstool and took a drink from the beer he was holding as he glanced around the murky room. The front stage was overly bright, and he paused in his scrutiny long enough to admire the flexibility of a pretty young thing dancing around the pole. Long blond hair, nice legs... He sighed, pulling his eyes away. Far too young, and not nearly enough like the man he was thinking of. A smile came to his lips for a moment as he wondered what that man would think of his current surroundings. Not quite like the normal Evolution hang out, that was for sure.

Shrugging, he pushed the thought away. He wasn't here to moon over anybody and he wasn't here to think about work. With any luck, he'd find some nice anonymous company for the night and would be able to deal with tomorrow in a much better mood than he'd been in lately. The pounding beat of the music throbbed through him, reverberating in his bones to a deeper, more primal pulse.

He definitely needed to get laid. It'd been months since Orton and he had been on speaking terms, the arrogant little bastard. He finished off the beer and put the glass on the bar, shaking his head at the bartender. He wasn't after a hangover and he didn't need to get drunk and do something incredibly stupid.

The brief sliver of fading sunlight as the door opened and closed caught his attention and he glanced up, struck by the newcomer. He couldn't quite make out the face, but the dark blond hair and tight jeans held his gaze. Watching from the corner of his eye as the guy walked up to the bar and settled on a barstool a few feet away, just far enough that he couldn't see his face, he let his gaze slip over the nice ass outlined by those jeans as he strained to hear the man's voice over the noise.

"Rum and coke, light on the rum."

Dave's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly have heard that correctly. He watched the bartender mix the drink, saw money slid across the bar, and heard that voice again.

"Thanks, jack."

He had to know. Leaning back, he turned so that he could see the mirror behind the bar. When the other man leaned forward to take a drink, he sucked in a deep breath.

What the hell was _he_ doing here?

Before he could stop to think about it, he slid off his barstool and approached the other man. He was still looking at his glass, Dave saw. That gave him the courage to do something he probably would never have done otherwise. Pressing right up behind him, the feel of that ass pressing against him made him want to growl and grab and... He shook his head slightly. Now wasn't the time for that reaction. Leaning forward, he put one hand on the leather-clad shoulder and tilted his head so that his mouth was right next to an ear half-hidden by blond locks.

"I thought you didn't approve of places like this," he said quietly. He watched with some amusement as the man's hand tightened on the glass until he thought it would shatter in his grasp. He didn't move away, enjoying this moment far too much to give the man time to think.

"Goddammit Dave, back off!"

Shaking his head, he ignored the snarl.

"Uh-uh. Not that easy. All evidence to the contrary, you've always sworn to me that you didn't swing this way. So what're you doing in a place like this?" His amusement was clear in his voice, he knew.

A growl slipped out of the man he was pinning against the bar.

"Fuck you!"

Dave laughed, his initial shock mutating into something far more pleasant as he became aware of the heat rising from the other man, the way his hips fit against the man's ass... the slight quiver in his arm as he set the glass down, still refusing to look at Dave.

"I don't think so. But I'm sure I could be persuaded to fuck _you_ ," he purred, grinding his hips against the other man, letting him feel his burgeoning erection. The shudder that ran through his body that time was obvious, and Dave grinned, pulling away from him. "But first... I think we should make sure we're on the same page, don't you?" That was all the warning he gave before pulling the barstool around so that they were face-to-face before leaning in again, pressing close between the partly-spread legs, one hand on the bar behind them.

"After all, I'd hate to find out that I've misunderstood the signals you're giving off... Hunter." The pause before he let the man's name slip out was unintentional, but as he stared into those unmistakable whiskey eyes, he saw exactly what he expected to see there. Surprise, shame, anger... lust.

"I have no idea--"

Dave shook his head and pressed a finger against Hunter's lips.

"Don't even try, Hunter. You're here for the same reason I am." The smirk was back, he knew, but he couldn't seem to keep it away. This was just too perfect. Holier-than-thou Hunter, always denying the old stories, always bitching about what a slut Shawn was, always bragging how far below him the backstage knee-based politics were... Hunter was sitting here, obviously dressed for trolling: Tight black jeans, black leather jacket and cap, black boots... no shirt. Dave deliberately paused, thoroughly enjoying the moment as he leaned in close again, to speak into Hunter's ear. "You're here for a fuck."

He watched Hunter's eyes close, saw the faint flush darken his cheeks, and knew that he had him.

"I can give you what you want," he purred, and smiled as Hunter's eyes flew open, his flush deepening. He shifted his hips, resting up against Hunter's, and felt Hunter's body stir at the touch. Drawing back just enough to let his eyes drop down, he licked his lips at the bulge he saw there.

"Dave, I don't--"

"Hunter... shut up." That felt good, saying that. The widened eyes were nice, too. "You know why you're here. I know why you're here. You want a fuck. I want a fuck.... no. I want to fuck _you_." His voice was husky as he held Hunter's gaze, watching the amber heat up at his words. "And you're going to let me."

Oh, yeah. That hit a nerve. He felt the shudder run through Hunter's body and raised his eyebrows, stroking his fingers down Hunter's cheek, across that god-awful beard, and rested his hand at the side of Hunter's throat, a quickening pulse vibrating softly against his fingertips. Hunter stared at him, obviously speechless. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a bill and laid it on the bar next to Hunter's half-full glass.

"You're done, Hunter. We're going to go find somewhere a little more private."

"Assuming a bit much, aren't you, Dave? Even if I am here for that reason, why would I want to go anywhere with you?" Hunter growled. Dave shook his head, seeing the deepening lust in Hunter's eyes.

"Because I can make you?" His voice was calm, but amusement sparked in his eyes as he watched outrage cross Hunter's face.

"Asshole. What makes you think I care?"

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter..." Dave sighed, pressing closer against Hunter. "I can _feel_ how much you... care." Sliding his hand around to the back of Hunter's neck, he leaned in again, watching Hunter's reaction. "How long's it been since you've been fucked, Hunter? Months? ...Years?" The sharp intake of breath gave him his answer, and he let his lips brush against Hunter's earlobe as he whispered, "Too damned long, Hunt. Too long since you had another man over you, in you, fucking you hard and fast. Missed it, haven't you?"

"I'm not Shawn, Dave. If I want something, I _take_ it," Hunter sneered, pushing Dave back as he stood up, his eyes narrow. "Even if you were right, I wouldn't bend over for you. I'm no one's bitch, Dave."

"No?" Dave's eyebrow raised again for an instant before a slow smirk crossed his face. Stepping back up against Hunter, he cocked his head and said in a low voice, "Prove it."

"You son of a..." Hunter cut his own growl off with a shake of his head. "Cocky, aren't you?" He took a moment to look Dave up and down, an intensity in his gaze that Dave could feel his body responding to.

"Just confident," Dave responded, his eyes not leaving the other man. "Shouldn't I be?" He watched those whiskey eyes narrow again, heat flickering in their depths, and had to bite back a triumphant laugh when Hunt turned sharply, leading the way toward an unmarked door in the back corner, almost hidden in the shadows of the club. He followed closely behind, watching the flex of Hunter's ass under the skin-tight jeans. The anticipation of getting to know that ass on a more intimate basis made his cock twitch.

They walked down a short hallway, Dave noting Hunter's apparent familiarity with the place as the blond stopped in front of a door, swinging around to face him again.

"Still confident?" Hunter taunted, his hand on the doorknob.

Dave shrugged and eyed Hunter, slowly licking his lips, hiding a smile at the visible tremor that ran through the other man. He stepped forward, pinning Hunter against the door with a hand on one side of his head. Growling softly as his erection rubbed against Hunter's, the layers of fabric separating them doing nothing to mute the sensation, he tilted his head and whispered, "Try me," into Hunter's ear before biting sharply into the side of his neck, a salty-sweet flavour exploding across his tongue as he sucked hard enough to leave a dark purplish mark. The broken noise that escaped Hunt as he sagged forward was music to Dave's ears, and he didn't bother to hide his smile when he pulled away.

"Shouldn't we go in?" he inquired politely. Hunter glared at him as his free hand flew to his neck, touching the mark with a wince.

"No marks, Dave," Hunter spat as he swung the door open. Dave waited for him to enter before following, closing the door and locking it, before looking at him again.

"No."

Hunter's eyes widened for just an instant, and Dave saw... excitement? fear? in them at his flat response before they narrowed into a glare.

"No marks, or we'll both have some explaining to do on Monday."

Shrugging, Dave shed his jacket as he moved toward Hunter, taking in the bed behind the other man, the conveniently-placed nightstand... the shelves off to the side filled with interesting-looking things. He barely spared them a glance. He wouldn't be needing them tonight.

"So what? Let them wonder." Stopping in front of the other man, he reached out and pulled the cap off Hunter's head, tossing it to the side. He leaned in to push the leather jacket from the blond's shoulders, running an exploratory hand over the sculptured chest as he did. On a whim, he pinched the hard nipples and drew a gasp from Hunter before pulling his hand back and smiling crookedly. "No rules, Hunt. Anything goes... or I do. And then where will you be? Alone and left with only your hand for company. Not what either of us wants, right?"

Ignoring the stunned expression on Hunter's face, he reached down to unfasten those almost dangerously tight jeans, only to find his wrist caught in an iron grip.

"Who said you get to decide things, Dave? I sure as hell didn't!"

Caught off guard, Dave's vision tilted for an instant before he found himself slammed up against the wall, Hunter so close to him that the button on the blond's jeans dug into his abdomen. "My game, my rules," Hunter purred into his ear before ripping his shirt open, the buttons flying across the room. Rough lips on his nipple made him swear, only Hunter's low laugh making him realise that he'd done so.

"Very nice, Dave. What else do you have hiding down there...?" Hunter's fingers quickly fumbled open his slacks while his lips traveled across his collarbone, biting and sucking, leaving small wet pink marks behind that made him shiver when the cool air hit them. Dave's head fell back against the wall, his mind spinning as Hunter sought out his sensitive spots. He groaned as fingers slipped inside his slacks and wrapped around his hard cock, smearing the moisture gathering at the tip across the sensitive skin as Hunter stroked him.

"No so cocky now, huh?" Hunt said smugly, pulling his hand away to push the slacks down. Dave sucked in a shuddering breath, then pushed Hunter away, sending him staggering.

"Nice try, Hunter," he growled, stalking across the room toward the startled man. Pausing long enough to toe off his loafers and shrug the torn shirt off his shoulders, he stopped in front of Hunter and simply looked at him for a long moment, then raised his hand and backhanded him. Narrowing his eyes at the man now sprawled across the bed, a reddening mark already visible on his cheek, he shook his head.

"Don't try that again." No matter how long he'd lusted after the man in front of him, Dave had never had any misconceptions about him. Hunter wasn't someone to love, someone to cherish and cuddle and hold hands with. No, with Hunter it would always be a game of dominance, a struggle for power. Physical violence was to be expected, although not indulged in. Taking a deep breath, he could feel his cock twitch against his belly, thick and full, as he responded to the game. He hadn't expected to enjoy it this much, but he wasn't going to deny that he did.

"You'll behave, Hunt, or I'll make you." It wasn't a threat, and Dave could see that Hunter knew it. The blond cast a quick glance at the restraints hanging from the headboard, then looked back at him. The amber eyes were almost glowing in the dimness of the room, and Dave could see his erection pushing against his tight jeans. "Take off your boots, Hunter."

There was a pause, and Dave calmly met his angry glare. Finally, Hunter sat up and jerked the laces on his boots loose, tossing them and his socks into the corner with a muffled curse.

"Happy?" The sarcasm was obvious, but Dave ignored it.

"No. Take off your jeans." He wondered if Hunter would fight him on this one; the narrowed eyes showed the internal argument that was taking place. Surprised but pleased when Hunter pulled the zipper down, pushing his jeans off into a crumpled heap on the floor, Dave ran his eyes over Hunter's naked form, wondering at just how much he was enjoying this. The sight of Hunt's cock dripping pre-cum made his mouth water, but he knew that if he went to his knees now, he'd lose the game.

Letting his eyes linger until Hunter shifted uncomfortably, Dave moved closer to the bed, standing between Hunter's knees. Reaching out, he tangled a hand in the blond locks, tilting Hunter's face up.

"Finish what you started, Hunt." Indicating his partially-open slacks with his free hand, he could see the frustrated heat in Hunter's eyes but knew that he had the upper hand, and he was determined to keep it. With an angry movement, Hunter unzipped the slacks, and Dave shifted enough to allow them to fall to the ground, still watching Hunter. His cock was almost touching the blond's face, and Hunter's gaze was fastened to it. Moving his hips forward, he let his shaft brush against Hunter's lips in an unmistakable signal. Hunter's eyes flew up to his and he smiled. "Go on, Hunt... suck it."

 

 _to be continued..._


End file.
